


Three's the charm

by Jellycatty



Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Forced Orgasm, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellycatty/pseuds/Jellycatty
Summary: Day 18Hair pulling and Praise
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949698
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Three's the charm

Day 18, Hair pulling and Praise

It wasn't very often that Stiles let Derek take charge in the bedroom, but when he did, the effect that the Werewolf had on him was explosive.  
Whereas Derek liked being humiliated and given pain so sharp that he drifted off into subspace, Stiles was much more reserved in his submission.

“Come on baby, I know you can come for me one more time, you're so good for me, my perfect mate, mine, only mine” Derek cooed in his ear, one hand fisting his hair, tugging so that stiles was forced to look at him and only him while the other hand fisted the humans cock which was red and swollen from so many back to back orgasms. 

The first time he had come in Derek’s mouth, the suction and heat dragging him over the edge far quicker than he’d like to admit. When his orgasm was fading away and over-stimulation started rearing its head, Derek reduced the suction, used his tongue to stroke and flick over Stiles’s glans while he writhed in discomfort and begged for him to stop. In the moment, Stiles meant it but this was written into the scene, he knew he needed to be pushed past it and he never once uttered his safeword even though he was desperate for it to end.

When his cock finally decided that it was going to get used to the stimulation, his body began to relax and so Derek picked up the suction again, getting Stiles hard a second time, enough for Derek to ride him, slow and deep until he felt like he was losing his mind. Once again he begged the Were to let him come but it wasn’t until the other man had sprayed his seed across his chest while his cock twitched and bounced, knotting the air as he howled, that Derek finally managed to growl out “NOW!” and Stiles thrust up one more time, sobbing and filling Derek. This caused the man to let out another splatter of come which this hit the human on the chin.

“Fuck baby, you always come so much when you knot! It just keeps going. You got any more for me in those big breeder balls? You gonna soak me so everyone knows I belong to you even though every supernatural with a nose will be able to smell how deep into your ass I came while you hold it in until it eventually starts to seep out into your underwear.” Stiles purred at Derek while the man continued to grip the comforter in his hands so that he wouldn’t touch his cock as it throbbed and sent a fresh wave of come dribbling out of his slit. 

When his knot was finally starting to reduce in size, Derek reached over to the drawer and pulled out his favourite plug. He pushed it into himself as soon as he lifted himself off Stiles’s cock, groaning as he was filled back up again. When he was settled, he turned his attention to stiles once more.

“Oh, I’m not done with you just yet.”

That had been twenty minutes ago and now Stiles was almost at his limit.

“I cant! I can’t come again Der, it’s too much, I’m too sore.” Stiles whined, shuddering as Derek passed his well-lubricated palm over the head of his dick for what felt like the millionth time.

“Yes you can, because I’m not going to stop until you do baby. You look so amazing like this, all flushed and glistening. Your cock is so red for me darling and still so hard. Look at how tight your beautiful balls are up against your body, they're ready my love, you’ve just got to let go. 

I’m going to pull your hair a little harder now baby, pull your head right back, stretch that long elegant neck of yours so I can bruise you while my hand is on you, I want to feel the way you gasp for air and gulp in pleasure as you come.”

As soon as Stiles felt the prickle of his hair being pulled firmly and a hot wet mouth biting his neck, he let out a sob and gave up the last bit of come he had as his body was wracked with a jarring orgasm. He cried through the orgasm and as he came down from it, the sensation of his body being so overwhelmed made him feel emotional and wrung out.

Derek stroked his hair and wiped him down with a soft, wet cloth, removing all traces of come and sweat from his body and face as Stiles fell apart and was put back together again.

When it was finally over, he snuggled into Derek’s chest, relaxed in a way that he hadn’t been in weeks.

“You really needed this today, huh?” Derek asked him, already knowing the answer.

“Yea, I know you had your heart set on a rope session today but I just couldn’t give you what you needed while my emotions were so turbulent,” Stiles replied, sounding and smelling a bit guilty.

“I did but we can do that any time, you needed this right now and I love getting to support you like you support me so often. Besides, the sense of security that I get from rope, I got during this session with you. Sometimes I don’t realise that I’m feeling off-kilter because I need to feel like I’m providing for you. That the security doesn't need to come from physically being tied but can be emotional. Looking after you is my emotional rope, I guess.”

Stiles didn’t feel the need to respond, he just smiled a dopey smile at his mate and snuggled closer to him, glad that they both got what they needed that evening.


End file.
